Friends With Benefits
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: Friends with benefits has its benefits. Nothing really explicit, just rated M to be safe. Calzona one-shot. **Sorry if you've gotten more than one notification for this, people who follow me, there was a formatting issue that I had to fix.**


**HI! I have no idea if people still wanna read anything I post but this idea came to me as I was talking about the benefits of friends with benefits with a friend of mine. Did that sentence even make sense? I have no idea. Anyway, M rating just to be safe, nothing totally explicit but, better safe than sorry, yeah? I hope you enjoy**.

"The blonde lay on her back in the middle of the bed, chest heaving, knuckles white as fingers wound tightly in the dark curls of the brunette between her legs. Her cellphone, which hadn't been turned to silent in the haste of undressing and being tossed onto the bed, began playing Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama', the blonde knew immediately who was calling.

"Ari-zona!" The name came out broken as her orgasm hit her, not even realizing her mistake.

Callie sat up, one brow cocked as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand, "Is there any reason you randomly screamed out the name of a state as you came? Because, I gotta tell ya, it's not nearly as sexy as hearing my name."

"W-what?"

"You just screamed 'Arizona!' as you came. I mean, should I be offended that you were thinking of a vacation or whatever while my head was between your legs?"

The blonde shook her head, "Uh, s-sorry. I was, I was going to ask you to come to Arizona with me?"

"Is that a question?" Callie laughed as the blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Look, Melissa, I appreciate you inviting me on vacation with you or whatever but this isn't the kind of relationship where we go on vacations and meet the family and all that. I thought I explained that pretty well."

Melissa nodded, "No, you totally did. I just figured maybe we could have some fun. I know it's a really random vacation destination but... I don't know, just forget I asked?"

"Ok, well, I have work in a few hours, I should probably get home." Callie slowly crawled from the bed, "Are you busy Friday night? I could really use a night out and this is the first Friday in forever that I'll have off."

"Sure, just call me and we'll do something."

Callie smiled at the blonde as she finished dressing and was out the door without so much as a 'See ya later'.

"Well that was fuckin' close," Melissa sighed as she reached for her cell on her night stand that read a missed call from Arizona Robbins.

Pulling the phone to her ear, Melissa listened to the other blonde's voice on her voicemail, "Hey, Missy, it's me. I've had the day from hell. I hope it's ok but I'm on my way over."

The blonde shot a quick text, "Door's unlocked, I'm gunna take a quick shower" before dashing into her en-suite bathroom.

 ***C &A***

Callie had made it a little over half way to the home before she realized that she'd forgotten her cellphone at Melissa's house. She fought with herself whether to go back and get it or wait for Melissa to realize it was there and bring it to her. That's when she remembered it was Wednesday night and she got her weekly phone call from her parents tonight.

"Son of a bitch." Callie muttered while flipping on her turn signal and turning onto the next side street to make her way back across town.

It took almost a half hour to get back to Melissa's rush hour traffic and the ever present Seattle rain. When the Latina finally pulled up to the brick building that Melissa resided in, she threw on her hazards, pulled the keys and raced to the door. She was willing to deal with a ticket for parking in a no parking zone if need be.

Callie ran up the stairs to the second floor, not wanting to wait for the elevator, and knocked quickly on the red door in front of her. She waited a full minute before knocking again, this time a little more impatiently.

"Come on, Melissa. I need my phone and it's not like I can call you to come to the damn door because my phone is lying on your bedroom floor!" Callie huffed, "Fuck it."

The brunette tried the door knob, surprised, if not pleased, to find it unlocked.

Upon entering the apartment, Callie yelled out for her lover, "Melissa?"

Not getting an answer, Callie assumed the blonde had fallen asleep not long after she'd left so she quietly made her way to the bedroom. Once outside the bedroom door, Callie heard whimpers and her doctor instincts kicked in causing her to rush into the room.

"Melissa, are you o-"

"Calliope?!"

Arizona's eye shot open when she heard the door hit the wall behind it, to say that she wasn't expecting the person behind the door to be her best friend and colleague would be an understatement.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Arizona scrambled to cover herself with the sheet that had been kicked to the end of the bed when Melissa worked her way between the doctor's legs. "Wh-what are you doing here, Calliope?"

Callie bent down to pick up her cellphone and waved it in the air, "Forgot my phone. I'd ask what you're doing here but that's pretty clear."

"Um..." Arizona was speechless, her best friend had just caught her in bed with a woman, not that her sexuality was a secret, this was just a bit embarrassing. "Wait, why was your phone on Missy's bedroom floor?"

Both doctor's looked to the woman who'd since covered herself with a robe that had been lying on the floor.

"Melissa, would you like to tell Arizona why my phone was on the floor in your bedroom?" Callie asked.

"We-we never said we were ex-exclusive," Melissa stuttered through her sentence while looking between the two women. "We're just friends with b-b-benefits..."

Arizona shook her head, "So, not only are you fucking both my best friend and I, but you fucked her sometime before I showed up?"

"And yelling Arizona while I made you cum had nothing to do with a vacation? I probably should have known seeing as Arizona is my best friend's name."

"Yes. No. I mean, I..." Melissa took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, Arizona, I've been sleeping with both of you. I knew you were friends, obviously, we all work in the same hospital, but you were both interested in me and I couldn't very well choose one gorgeous woman over the other. And, no, Callie, it had nothing to do with a vacation. Arizona was calling and I knew it was her so I said her name instead of your name. I'm s-sorry."

"Seriously?!"

Both Melissa and Callie's heads turned to the peds surgeon when she yelled.

"You didn't answer when I called because you were fucking Callie and I showed up 15 minutes later. That means... Oh, this is just wrong."

Callie shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, I was fucking her, not the other way around."

Arizona let out a small laugh, "Yes, Calliope, that makes me feel **so** much better."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before the beeping of a pager was heard, followed closely by another.

"Shit," Callie ripped the object off her hip, "911, 3 car MVA. Must involved kids if your pager is going off, too."

Arizona nodded, "Right, I guess I should get dressed then..."

Callie didn't say a word as she turned around and left Melissa's apartment.

 ***C &A***

Eleven and a half hours, that's how long Arizona had been on her feet only two hours after leaving the hospital following her eight hour shift. The accident had been intense. Three kids, all in the same car, had been hurt though only one needed surgery. It was a very extensive surgery that had been awkwardly shared with one Doctor Calliope Torres. Now, the blonde shuffled her way to the nearest on-call room wanting nothing more to sink into a bed, no matter how uncomfortable they were, and sleep for a few hours before attempting to drive herself home.

As she pushed open the door to the on-call room, Arizona heard a muffled moan. Blue eyes shot to the one occupied bed to see a body writhing with pleasure as one hand was buried in the person's pants and a pillow over their head. She couldn't help but think she knew that body, and as she stood watching for a lot longer than was acceptable, she noticed a particular pair of red and black Nike's on the person's feet, she'd know the shoes anywhere.

"Calliope?"

"SHIT!" Callie ripped her hand from inside her pants and sat up so fast, she hit her head on the underside of the bunk above her.

Arizona immediately raced to her best friend's side, "Shit, I'm sorry. I-I..."

The blonde stopped as she realized what Callie had just been doing and she couldn't help the flash of arousal the coursed through her body, "I should g-go."

Before the blonde doctor to leave the bed, Callie grasped her wrist and pulled Arizona onto the bed, "Don't leave. I haven't been able to think about anything but you since I caught you butt naked in my, well I guess **our** fuck buddy's bed."

"Oh?" Arizona blushed slightly when she noticed the hand that held onto her wrist was slightly wet.

"What say we skip the middle-woman and just fuck each other instead?" Callie smirked at Arizona.

"I don't know if I could just be your fuck buddy, Calliope," Arizona admitted in a whisper.

Callie captured Arizona's lips in a sweet, loving kiss, "Then be more than my fuck buddy, Arizona."

The blonde smiled into the kiss as she slowly laid Callie on the bed and worked one hand into the Latina's scrub pants.


End file.
